Let it roll!
by Mrs.Inferis
Summary: One-shot. Quinn se deja llevar por el alcohol y el aburrimiento y acaba jugando a la botella.


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Glee no me pertenecen.

* * *

¿Cuáles son las ventajas de compartir coche para ir al instituto todos los días?

Ahorrar gastos en gasolina, vale, mi monedero lo agradece.

Conseguir una movilidad más sostenible, perfecto.

Contribuimos al respeto del medio ambiente, estupendo.

Entiendo que a simple vista parezca una buena idea, pero no he formulado del todo bien la pregunta. ¿Cuáles son los provechos de compartir coche con Rachel Berry todos los días?

Yo os lo digo después de estar todo un curso haciéndolo: Ninguno.

¿Cómo pudo haber aceptado Santana aquel turno de coches? Si quería ganar dinero, yo le pagaba la gasolina. Todo lo que fuese por no aguantar a Berry cantando todas y cada unas de las canciones de la radio. Porque si, se las sabe todas y si no, se las inventa.

Bueno esto cuando me tocaba conducir a mi, ya que Santana se quedaba atrás con Brittany. Los días que le tocaba a ella llevarlo eran más insoportables si cabe. Los minutos se congelaban o no avanzaban con normalidad, que se yo. Se me hacían interminables esos quince minutos entre aquellas paredes de metal con la banda sonora de _Los Miserables_ de fondo.

Menos mal que ha terminado el curso, si tengo que volver a escuchar _I Dreamed A Dream_ me perforo los oídos con la taladradora del garaje.

Antes los musicales no eran mi género favorito, pero podía ver algún que otro, de vez en cuando. Si tengo que elegir _El fantasma de la ópera_ sería mi favorito. Obviamente prefería ver otro tipo de películas, alguna fantástica o romántica, o un thriller, el _Efecto Mariposa _por ejemplo. Me encanta esa película. Además sale Ashton Kutcher, ¿a quien no le gusta Ashton Kutcher?

Ahora tengo una gran aversión hacia cualquier película donde los personajes canten. Es más, ya ni siquiera puedo ver los clásicos de Disney. Gracias Rachel.

El otro día cuando Brittany propuso ver _Frozen_, me negué rotundamente. Al final la acabaron viendo, Santana no es capaz de resistirse a las súplicas y ruegos de la rubia, pero por lo menos esperaron a que yo me hubiese ido. No es que me lo contasen, pero cuando llegue a mi casa y me encendí el ordenador, mi pagina principal de Facebook estaba repleta de canciones de la película. O la vieron o tuvieron sesiones de 'dulces besos de señora' con la banda sonora de fondo.

Tengo demasiada buena imaginación. Creo que lo mejor va ser dejar pensar sobre las actividades sáficas entre Santana y Brittany y centrarme en el reproductor y la carretera.

¿Cuándo dejamos de ser The Unholy Trinity? Vale, nunca lo dejamos, pero ahora ya no es igual. Tengo algo de envidia, de la buena, pero envidia al fin y al cabo.

Sigues pensando en ellas, concentración Quinn. Céntrate en la canción.

"It's 72 degrees, zero chance of rain

It's been a perfect day..."

La cálida y armoniosa voz de James Blunt me acompaña de camino a casa.

En ningún momento he dicho que no me guste la música, y mucho menos cantar, es más estoy en el Glee club, pero Rachel interpreta las canciones con demasiado entusiasmo y pasión por la mañana, y yo no soy persona a esa hora. No lo he sido, no lo soy y nunca lo seré. No a las siete y media de la mañana.

A excepción de los días que hay entrenamiento de animadoras a primera hora, esos día, desprendo energía por todos los poros.

Hablando de energía, no queda ni pizca en mi menudo cuerpo. Estoy agotada, destrozada, exhausta, muerta...un sinfín de adjetivos que no hacen ni un poco de justicia a la sensación que siento después del último entrenamiento del curso. Es el último día, ¡por Dios! ¿para qué teníamos que entrenar? Ya hemos ganado las Nacionales. Hay días en los que no comprendo a Sue Sylvester, por no decir todos, creo que se divierte viéndonos sufrir.

"And if this is what we've got, then what we've got is gold

We're shining bright and I want you, I want you to..."

"Santana, me acabas de fastidiar el estribillo de la canción." Contesto bajando el volumen del reproductor. "Era una de mis canciones favoritas, la próxima vez no conecto el manos libres." Digo aunque es más un pensamiento en voz alta que un comentario.

"Perdóneme su majestad, por interrumpirla." Me responde con voz burlona. "No era mi intención, ya sabes que yo solo vivo para servirla..."

"Vale, Santana ¿qué quieres?" Interrumpo su monólogo, ya está empezando a divagar, si continúa así acabará suplicando que no le corte la cabeza o algo parecido, ni que yo fuese la Reina de corazones. Creo que Britt le ha puesto _Alicia en el País de las Maravillas_ hace poco.

"Pues si su majestad no está muy ocupada, nos gustaría que moviese su hermoso culo a Breadstix, donde la estamos esperando todos para celebrar el último día de clase."

"¿Ahora? ¿En serio?"

"No, mañana. Claro que hoy Quinn."

"Estoy muy cansada, San."

Ha sonado a típica y mala excusa, incluso para mi. Probablemente ahora mismo esté rodando los ojos y, dentro de nada, suspirará.

"Quinn Fabray" Suspira. "Mueve tu culo hasta aquí ya, si no quieres que sea yo la que vaya a buscarte y a pateartelo."

Previsible, ella es muy previsible. Bueno puede ser que la conozco desde hace demasiado tiempo, después de todo somos amigas desde el principio de la secundaria.

"San, lo digo en serio."

"Yo también, ¿acaso alguna vez bromeo?" Me dice con la boca llena, seguramente ya han empezado a pedir la cena y está comiendo palitos de pan. "Te quiero aquí YA." Me grita antes de colgar.

Perfecto, ahora que ya estaba llegando a casa, me quedaban un par de manzanas para llegar a mi adorada, suave y esponjosa cama. ¿Qué he hecho yo para merecer esto?

Suspiro intensamente, seguro que mi madre lo ha escuchado desde la cocina.

* * *

Como era obvio, hemos acabado en casa de Noah. Era de esperar que quisieran hacer una fiesta para despedirse, después de todo Puck aprovecha cualquier oportunidad y esta por lo menos tiene fundamentos. ¿Que fue la última vez? Ah si, haber suspendido el examen de historia.

"¡A ver chicos, escuchad!" Grita Santana mientras se intenta, no con mucho éxito, subir a una silla. "¡Hey!" Vuelve a gritar. "Hacedme caso joder."

Si algo da más miedo que la Santana de Lima Heights Adjacent es la Santana borracha e ignorada.

Esta vez, todos se callan, la música sigue resonando en el salón a todo volumen, pero la voz de Santana es más audible que antes.

"Vamos a jugar a la botella. Pero..." Dice mientras Brittany la agarra de un brazo para que no se caiga al suelo de morros, aunque no se quien de las dos se balancea más. "No es un botella normal" Continúa hablando.

"La botella striptease, la botella striptease." Chilla Brittany.

"Correcto Britt. Esta botella es parecida al juego de siempre, con la diferencia de que tienes dos opciones, cuando te señale la botella. Puedes o bien quitarte una prenda y dar un pequeño beso en labios al otro elegido, o darle un morreo en toda regla."

Todos ellos parecen muy contentos con la idea, por lo menos así lo demuestran con esta notable ovación. Tienen caras de necesitar afectividad, creo que nunca estaré lo suficiente ebria para jugar a esto.

"Una vez explicado todo, ¡juguemos!" Vocifera y se baja de la silla. Lo que hubiese dado porque se hubiera caído. Si lo admito, soy mala gente, ¿pero eso ya lo sabíais no? Soy Quinn Fabray.

Si piensan que voy a jugar están locos, ni borracha jugaría. Lo mejor que puedo hacer es irme a la cocina a echarme otra copa, la noche va a ser larga.

* * *

Vale, juro que es la última vez que mezclo, ¿me estoy haciendo mayor? Yo antes tenía más aguante, dos vasos de ginebra con limón y otro de vodka no era nada, y mírame ahora, parezco una niña que no ha bebido nunca. Todo me esta dando demasiadas vueltas.

Don Marquis dijo una vez, muy acertadamente por cierto: "Sólo bebo para que mis amigos me parezcan interesantes."

A medida que el alcohol ha ido mezclándose con mi sangre, puedo notar como el estúpido juego de la botella, es más entretenido que antes. Aún así, no pienso jugar. Estoy un poco borracha, no idiota.

"¡Quinnnnnnnn!" Me llama Santana desde su sitio en el círculo.

"¿Que quieres?"

"Eres una sosa, una aburrida, y muchos más adjetivos que ahora no se me ocurren."

"¿Yo? ¿Perdona?"

"No, no te perdono, juega."

"San, no voy a jugar."

"¿Ves como te mereces todo lo que te he llamado?" Le doy la espalda y me vuelvo al cómodo sofá. Me hace una burla a las espaldas y sigue a lo suyo, o por lo menos eso me ha parecido escuchar, la verdad es que ya no se si confiar en mis sentidos, empiezan a fallar. Al final, Descartes tenía razón.

Alguien dijo que cuando el vino entra, la razón se marcha. Si cambiamos el vino por bebidas con mayor concentración de alcohol, la razón corre, huye, muy lejos. Y ahí estoy yo planteándome si jugar. Porque después de todo, soy la única que no lo esta haciendo y la verdad es que me empiezo a aburrir un poquito.

No me creo que vaya a decirlo.

"Quie...quiero ju..jugar.." Balbuceo. Creo que me estoy mareando. No me debía de haber levantado así.

"Vente para acá." Me agarra Puck del brazo y me sienta al lado suyo.

"Asi me gusta" Me sonríe Santana, mientras se deja caer en las piernas de Brittany.

Me he unido al grupo, aún no me lo puedo creer. Es el turno de Puck de girar la botella y lo hace demasiado fuerte, la verdad, está un poco descontrolado por no hablar de lo que lleva chillando desde hace rato: "_El sexo, el alcohol y el tabaco me hacen cada día más guapo."_ La verdad es que nunca ha sido una persona humilde que digamos, pero creo que la bebida lo hace más narcisista si se puede.

Después de un montón de vueltas, la botella va a parar en Brittany.

"A no, ni de coña, Puckerman. Suelta prenda. A mi novia no le das un morreo." Declara Santana.

"Santana me quedan tres prendas, si los calcetines cuentan por separado."

"Haberlo pensado antes."

Puck cede ante la fiera mirada de la latina, ¿quien no lo haría? Da miedo.

"Dale Quinn, es tu turno. Además tienes demasiada ropa." Menciona Puck.

"Es verdad." Habla Finn. No se que cara acabo de poner, pero seguro que es más temible que la de Santana, porque ha bajado la cabeza y está mirando al suelo y jugando con el borde de su vaso.

"Q, tienen razón, tienes que pagar por haberte unido más tarde."

Bufo, ¿quién me manda a mi, meterme en estos líos? yo solita me lo he buscado.

"¿Cuantas?" Pregunto.

"Tres, de las tres rondas que ya hemos jugado." Propone Brittany. Creo que a pesar de ser lo encantadora que quieras, te empiezo a odiar.

"Si eso, tres." Opinan todos.

Me levanto y me quito la cazadora vaquera, la verdad es que hacía rato que sobraba, empezaba a hacer mucho calor, demasiado. La dejo en el asiento donde estaba antes sentada. Me descalzo y dejo las sandalias al lado. Ahora que lo pienso tres son muchas prendas, teniendo en cuenta que no llevo ni medias, ni calcetines, y en la parte de arriba solo llevaba la cazadora.

"Girala." Dice Mercedes algo más emocionada de lo que debería.

Acerco mi mano al centro, y agarro la botella con fuerza.

"Por favor suplico, se buena." Susurro mientras la giro. "Mierda."

¿Alguna vez habéis estado en un sitio pero ese sitio es el último lugar en el mundo donde te gustaría estar? Si es así, comprenderéis la sensación que me recorre ahora mismo el cuerpo.

Finn se levanta. No, no, ni de coña, ya puede seguir soñando.

"Me quito el vestido." Digo, para sorpresa de todos, no creo que ninguno se lo esperase. La decepción se muestra claramente en el rostro de Finn, pero lo último que pienso es besar 'apasionadamente' a mi último ex-novio. Suficiente que le voy a dar un beso. Aun no se como aguante tanto tiempo con él.

Una gran cantidad de silbidos y algún que otro comentario subidito de tono suenan mientras mi vestido desciende. Espera, ¿esa ha sido Tina? Oh dios.

"Venga, siguiente" Digo mientras me vuelvo a sentar en el círculo.

Otra tanda completa de rotaciones por parte de todos, y aquí estoy otra vez con este maldito instrumento cargado por el mismísimo diablo.

"Me has fallado una vez, espero que no haya una segunda, por tu bien." Murmuro para mí misma y la vasija de cristal. Genial ahora estoy loca, estoy hablando con una botella de vidrio, ¿que será lo siguiente una roca?

Una vuelta. Dos vueltas. Tres vueltas.

Tal vez debería haberme quedado quieta y tranquila en el sofá, no se estaba tan mal allí. Si me levanto me giro y me siento, ¿lo notaran?

La botella comienza a frenar, y aquí estoy yo en ropa interior rodeada del Glee club. No me quedan prendas, bueno si, pero no me las pienso quitar. Me toca 'morreo' como dice Santana, si o si.

Y el afortunado de un pase privilegiado a mis labios es...afortunada.

Rachel, Rachel Berry.

La única mujer que ha estado todo el día, todo el curso y todo el año, en mis labios, metafóricamente hablando.

Toda la habitación se ha quedado en silencio. Yo no me puedo mover, no se si es por el alcohol que fluye libremente por mi sistema, o por el hecho de que me ha tocado RuPaul.

Y ahora está aquí, levantada enfrente mio, tambaleándose de un lado a otra con el pelo desgreñado cayéndole por la frente, con el maquillaje ligeramente dañado y el poco trozo de tela al que llama falda arrugado.

Sin embargo, solo puedo pensar en una cosa; está jodidamente sexy.

¿Acabo de llamar sexy a RuPaul?

Hay veces que me pregunto si hay gente capaz de leer la mente. Este es uno de esos momentos, me está mirando fijamente a los ojos, y se acaba de humedecer los labios disimuladamente mientras se acerca a mi, a mi sitio del círculo, porque si, aún no me he movido, ni he dicho nada. Parezco una estatua, como si ella fuese Medusa y con su mirada me hubiese petrificado.

Iba a hablar, a decir algo, no se el qué, pero cuando fui consciente de nuevo, estábamos a una distancia íntima, demasiado cerca la una de la otra. En este instante el resto había desaparecido, solo podía verla a ella y el color pardo de sus sorprendentes ojos. Nunca me había fijado, bueno nunca la había tenido tan cerca pero tiene unos ojos hermosos, ¡oh dios! y unos labios carnosos y apetecibles.

¿Acabo de decir eso de RuPaul, Man-hands, Hobbit, Yentl y muchos más apodos que le he ido poniendo a lo largo del instituto?

Y es lo último que soy capaz de pensar, mi mente se ha puesto en blanco al notar su aliento en mi boca, es cálido y acogedor. Es ella quien destruye la distancia y junta sus labios con los míos. Cierro los ojos.

Me esta besando, y yo la estoy besando a ella. Rachel Berry y Quinn Fabray, Quinn Fabray y Rachel Berry. Una completa locura.

Al principio con movimientos inseguros y tímidos; un beso cohibido. Pero después ambas lo convertimos en un beso apasionado y ávido.

Sus suaves labios se mueven sobre los míos con una precisión casi exagerada, teniendo en cuenta el estado de embriaguez de ambas. Unos segundos después, o minutos, la verdad es que no lo sé, he perdido toda noción del tiempo al fundirme en este contacto, entreabre su boca. Es una señal de su parte, sin vacilar introduzco mi lengua en su boca y comienza el baile. Noto como sonríe pícaramente mientras mi lengua roza la suya. Siento como el beso llega a su fin, y empieza a separarse, no sin antes morderme levemente mi labio inferior. La diría algo, me quejaría, sin embargo solo soy capaz de suspirar.

Un suspiro, dos suspiros y abro los ojos. Vuelvo a ser consciente del follón que hay a mi alrededor y del cual yo misma, formaba parte hace un rato.

"Eso ha sido muy caliente" Dice Puck, en medio de los gritos de aliento de los demás.

Rachel se ríe incontrolablemente mientras recoge su copa del suelo, y toma un trago de la bebida.

Todos se levantan, destruyendo el círculo y van a otro lado para bailar un poco más antes de terminar la fiesta por completo. Creo que acaban de dar por terminado el juego.

Y yo… Yo me quedo aquí con la respiración agitada, sin reaccionar, sentada, solamente con el vaso de vodka en mi mano izquierda, y tocándome los labios, ahora, rojos e hinchados, con los dedos mientras no dejo de mirar a Rachel.

Una sensación prácticamente desconocida para mí me embarga, mientras en la sala retumba la canción de _Toxic _de Britney Spears.

¿Alguna vez habéis tenido la sensación de que una canción expresa justamente lo que te está sucediendo? Yo si.

"With a taste of your lips

I'm on a ride

You're toxic,

I'm slipping under

Tasting the poison paradise"


End file.
